1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control devices and, more particularly, universal remote control devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices enable remote operation of machines. Conventional remote control devices are ubiquitous in the field of consumer electronics. Generally speaking, such devices are characterized by a large number of function buttons or other types of control elements where at least some of the buttons correspond to device-specific functions, device specific device-function codes, or both.